


Realise

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Crushes, F/M, Sastiel bromance, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, everyone knows about the epic love story between Dean and you. Well, all except the two of you apparently. One day, Sam and Cas decide they’re fed up with the besotted couple and set them up on a secret date. Maybe then things will turn around…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realise

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Lots of fluff.

“I am so tired of their eye-fucking,” Sam grumbled to the angel beside him on the couch, glaring at the book in his hands as though it had personally affronted him.

Glancing up from the Antarctica documentary playing on the television, Cas looked over to where you and Dean were laughing - _giggling-_ between yourselves. “I don’t understand…” he started, “Human eyeballs don-”

“They’ve got be screwing,” the hunter suggested, quietly enough that the two concerned were still blissfully oblivious to the conversation, “I mean, look at them! Nobody can be that close and not notice they’re in love.”

“-I’d assumed evolution hadn’t leapt since I’ve been on Earth again and unless this is another form of affection-”

“-and the gazing! It’s like there’s a world shortage on gazes! Do they actually notice how often they look at each other-”

“-it must be a very odd form of affection, but then again, I still consider sharing food is an odd form of affection. Do humans consider the germs, the hygiene, the possible contamination-”

Sam shut his book close with a snap- which you still didn’t hear, completely focussed on Dean- and declared, “That’s it. We’re doing something about this, Cas, and I have just the idea.”

* * *

You were completely shattered. And starving.

It had been a long and heavy day: slaying three vamps just East of Nebraska. Both the actual hunting and the drive had exhausted you and all you wanted now was to eat a quick meal before settling down for bed. And maybe sleep until tomorrow.

But at the kitchen door, you froze.

“What the-?” you started to say, when you heard the music start playing. It was a low classical mix that sounded peculiar when not heard in a romantic restaurant. A mismatch assortment of candles were lit on every available counter space and led a small path to the table- laden with an entire meal, complete with crockery and cutlery.

Slowly circling the table, you raised an eyebrow as you read the little note that had been handwritten (in the untidiest scrawl you had ever seen.)

_Dean and Y/N,_

_We are sick and tired of the two of you pretending you’re not head over heels for each other so here is a date for the two of you. We won’t be in tonight at all, so you better work this little love-fest out before we get home tomorrow._

_Love S + C_

“Well, he certainly wasn’t kidding when he said he was gonna set us up some time,” a voice said from behind you.

Peering over your shoulder, you saw Dean by the kitchen doorway and cringed. “Yeah, I think the idea is that this is supposed to be a date or something?” you shrugged, awkward enough as it was, the idea was quickly growing on you.

“Guess we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” Dean grinned before the pair of your relaxed into your usual comfort and settled down to eat.

* * *

Needless to say, the angel and the younger Winchester were pleasantly surprised when they walked in the door to find you and Dean snuggled under covers on the couch, watching X-Men and kissing passionately.


End file.
